


Yep, it’s another 7 minutes in heaven fic

by writinginthegutter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Canon, Blindfolded, F/F, House Party, Making Out, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthegutter/pseuds/writinginthegutter
Summary: Beca waited alone in the dark, fumbling with her sleeves, trying to steady her breathing"It’s just a stupid game," she thought. She tried to reason with herself, but the anticipation growing with each passing second only made it harder and harder to stay calmThe blindfold wasn’t helping, either.She was startled as loud cheers, laughter and wolf-whistling erupted from the room next door. Not long after, she heard the squeaking of hinges as the door was opened, then closed.She had played Seven minutes in Heaven before, but never the Barden Bellas way.The rules were hardly more complicated than the traditional game- the twist was having seven minutes to guess who was in there with you.





	Yep, it’s another 7 minutes in heaven fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to try my hand at writing fics to relieve midterms stress
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, also keep in mind this is my first fic and English isn’t my first language :’) I am but a simple gay writing completely self-indulgent little stories. Enjoy I guess <3

Beca waited alone in the dark, fumbling with her sleeves, trying to steady her breathing

_It’s just a stupid game_ , she thought. She tried to reason with herself, but the anticipation growing with each passing second only made it harder and harder to stay calm

The blindfold wasn’t helping, either.

She was startled as loud cheers, laughter and wolf-whistling erupted from the room next door. Not long after, she heard the squeaking of hinges as the door was opened, then closed. 

She had played Seven minutes in Heaven before, but never the Barden Bellas way.

The rules were hardly more complicated than the traditional game- the twist was having seven minutes to guess who was in there with you. No watching, no talking. She had felt her stomach drop when the bottle had stopped on her first. She wasn’t drunk enough for this, she had thought, as the other Bellas wasted no time blindfolding her with one of their signature yellow bandanas. Amidst the Bellas’ cheers and saucy comments, she heard Chloe playfully remind her she could back out anytime as she squeezed her hand reassuringly. Despite the blindfold, Beca could clearly picture the twinkle in her eyes and her genuine smile as she spoke. Although she would rather die than admit it, it did give her some courage as she was lead to the nearest closet. 

Beca’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand on her waist. The game had officially started. She only had seven minutes to figure out which of the Bellas this was, and dammit, she was going to  _win_. She resolved to focus on guessing, more in an attempt to distract herself from being so stupidly nervous than in a burst of competitiveness. 

As the foreign hand traveled to the small of her back and pulled her closer, she responded by clumsily reaching out to the other girl, and tangling her fingers in long, soft hair. _Not Cynthia Rose_ , she thought,  _and Stacie’s taller than that_. She could go by elimination - already two out, this was going well. She didn’t feel bangs as she ran her fingers through the girl’s hair, so Lily was out of the equation too. Yes, this was going to be easier than she first thought. She let her hands drop where she assumed her partner’s waist would be.  _Not Amy either_ , she thought, and traced the girl’s belt, not feeling the small decorative studs that were on Jessica’s belt. 

That’s when Mystery-girl seemed to catch on to her little investigation. Before Beca had time to react, her wrists were grabbed firmly and pinned above her head, her back pushed against the wall. As much as Beca tried to mentally reason that this was purely strategic- after all, the other girl would lose if she was found out, they were here as  _opponents_ \- she couldn’t help feeling lightheaded, as blood rushed to her cheeks. The hands holding her wrists shifted, leaving one to pin them and the other free to trace down her arm, taunting her, before settling on her hip. Mystery-girl had sure gotten the upper hand now. Beca’s odds of guessing who she was had dropped dramatically, and with them, her hopes of getting too distracted by the investigation to deal with the situation at hand…

_…the situation at hand being that Mystery-girl’s face was now dangerously close to her own._

A hushed chuckle sent warm air to her ear, and shivers down her spine. After a few tense seconds of anticipation, Beca felt a soft kiss on her cheek, uncharacteristically timid after the confident, almost rough touches from before. She felt another, and another, progressively getting closer to her mouth, and wondered where that aura of confidence she had felt earlier had gone. Why hadn’t she dived in for her lips right away, she wondered?

_You can back out anytime you want_

She was abruptly reminded of the redhead’s words. She thought she had said that just to tease her, but she knew there was genuine concern behind that remark. 

Was that what the girl was doing, giving her time to back out? 

That was sweet, but…

as she felt another kiss right on the corner of her mouth, she turned her head slightly, catching the other’s lips by surprise. She felt an odd sense of pride in managing to turn the tables, even just for a moment, and getting some control.  _It takes two to tango, Beale._ The kiss lingered, and she felt the other smile against her mouth, then bite her lower lip gently.  _Fuck…_  Mystery-girl - or Chloe, she was almost certain now- readjusted her grip on Beca’s wrists with one hand, cupped her jaw with the other, and broke the kiss abruptly to plant sloppy kisses on her neck instead. Beca’s breath hitched as the hand on her jaw tilted her head back to allow better access and the kisses turned to bites and- was that a  _hickey_? The abrupt change of pace made her dizzy, she could only focus on the feeling of teeth grazing her neck, of hands on her wrists and jaw. 

The hand left her jaw, fingers hooking on her collar and playing with the first button of her blouse, waiting. Beca nodded wordlessly and the other girl undid the first button, her lips traveling from the side of her neck, to her throat, to the newly exposed skin near her collarbone. Eager to reciprocate her touches, Beca weakly tugged on her wrists, but the hand holding them stayed right where it was as the other one undid a second button.  _Are you still trying to keep me from guessing ? I already know it’s you, Chlo_ , she thought, but she played along and surrendered to the kisses trailing down her chest. She could smell the girl’s shampoo, sweet, floral, intoxicating. She had never noticed this about Chloe before, which was surprising considering all the hug attacks and the redhead’s overall disregard of personnal space. She felt another button of her shirt pop open and soft kisses planted even lower on her chest, and a bit lower, and… 

**“TIME’S UP, LADIES!”**

 Amy’s voice boomed as she banged on the closet door. Beca’s mind snapped back to reality. Her wrists were free, and the fiery lips had left her chest, which felt almost  _cold_  now. 

 "GET YOUR HANDS OFF EACHOTHER, GET DRESSED, WHATEVER", Amy continued as the Bellas giggled.

 Beca was about to blindly reach for the door when she remembered her shirt. “Shit”, she mumbled under her breath as she clumsily tried to button it up. Familiar hands stopped hers in their tracks and quickly rearranged the buttons for her. “Thanks”, Beca said hesitantly. The last seven minutes felt like a hazey dream. It had felt much longer, as if time had stopped, and yet (as much as she tried to fight this thought), it had been over too soon. 

 The closet door was open and some of her fellow Bellas- she couldn’t tell which- guided her back to the circle in the living room, and once everyone had sat back down, she was allowed to remove her blindfold. 

“So…” Amy said nonchalantly, grabbing a solo cup and pouring a drink, “who do you think the lucky lady was? Choose carefully, you only get one chance”

 Beca eyed the glass Amy was holding. Punishment for guessing wrong (or being found out) was drinking Amy’s “Australian Punishment Shot”, which had become a classic at Bella parties. You did  _not_  want to know what was in it, much less take a swig from it. She tried to suppress a smile. She would almost feel bad for making Chloe drink it.

   _Almost._

She looked at every face around the room, pretending to think, before settling on mischievous blue eyes. 

“I’d say Chloe" 

"Chloe, yeah? That’s you final choice?" 

Beca nodded. Chloe locked eyes with her, grinning, that glint of mischief in her eyes more apparent than ever. She took the glass from Amy’s hand… 

and  _handed it to Beca._

"Drink up, babe!” she said, with an adorable, innocent smile 

“What?" 

"It wasn’t me, so you’re the one who’s drinking. Enjoy!” - she winked.

It took Beca a second to process this. She grabbed the cup, mindlessly taking a sip. She couldn’t even tell what the drink tasted like, she was still in shock. Who else could it possibly have been ? She had been so sure…

After all, it wasn’t so far-fetched to think the redhead had been harbouring feelings for her. As clueless as Beca could be when it came to realising someone liked her, even she could see the signs. The lingering stares, the winks, the PDA… Who  _else_  could’ve kissed her like that? There was no denying there had been  _feelings_  behind those lips on her neck, that hand possessively gripping her hips…

The sudden agitation in the room pulled her out of her reflexions as the bottle had selected the next candidate for the game.

“Oh, come on”, she heard Aubrey mutter under her breath, cheeks getting a slight shade of red.

Beca couldn’t help smirking. That was too good. She was almost sorry she wouldn’t get to see that. She stood up, the bandana she had taken off her eyes a few minutes ago still in her hand, and walked up to her choir captain to do the honors. She stood right behind her, and as she moved blonde locks out of the way so she could tie the bandana properly, her brows furrowed. A faint, familiar scent had caught her nose. Sweet… Floral…

Intoxicating.


End file.
